The Three Sisters
by wolfgodwarrior
Summary: I do not own American Dad or Power Puff Girls D. They belong to their rightful owners. The Three Sisters are Mandy, Gaz Membrane, and Olga "Lalavava" Astronomonov. (Warning: There will be blood, gore, swearing, violence, sex, and bashing.) MandyxGazxOlga Pairing. Enjoy!


**The Three Evil Sisters**

 **By**

 **Wolfgodwarrior**

 **I do not own American Dad or Power Puff Girls D. They belong to their rightful owners. The Three Sisters are Mandy, Gaz Membrane, and Olga "Lalavava" Astronomonov. (Warning: There will be blood, gore, swearing, violence, sex, and bashing.) MandyxGazxOlga Pairing. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

In 1995, in Langley Falls Virginia, we see a family of four. A dad, a mom, a daughter, and a son. They heard a knock on their front door. The father opened it and saw 3 little baby girls. The mother and father decided to adopt them, not knowing the evil they welcomed. 10 years later, we see the family eating breakfast at their kitchen table. The 3 little girls are now 10 years old and still very, very, very evil. Their like evil incarnate.

The first we cut to is Olga Astronomonov or "Lalavava" if you want to call her that. She has black eyes, black hair in two long pigtails, without her pigtails she has long straight hair reaching to the middle of her back. She wears a standard brown military uniform with a brown skirt and black boots.

The second girl is Gaz Membrane. Through her dress style is reminiscently Gothic in appearance, she is, oddly enough, never established to be an actual Goth. The most unique characteristics about Gaz are her hair and eyes. Her purple hair is cubic and fashioned into five spikes, and takes on the ominous appearance of a set of jaws. Also, her eyes are almost always closed or squinting, but when they are open, her eyes are an amber-brown color.

The third and final sister is their leader named Mandy. She has blond hair that goes up on the ends with a black headband and black eyes. She wears a short pink dress with a thin white stripe on the bottom. She has a yellow flower with a green dot in the middle of her shirt attached to the white bands from her dress and she wears Mary Jane shoes.

Mandy, Gaz, and Olga are sitting at the kitchen table with their older siblings.

The first older sibling is their sister Hayley Smith. She has black shoulder length hair and black eyes. She wears a peace necklace around her neck, a black tank top that showed her belly, blue pants with a white belt, and light brown sandals.

Their second oldest sibling is their brother Steve Smith. Steve has brown hair and black eyes like Hayley. He wears glasses, a red button up shirt with a orange shirt underneath, blue pants with white sneakers.

Their mother, cooking breakfast is Francine Smith. Francine has blond shoulder length hair and black eyes. She wears a gold pendent around her neck, a pink dress with white stripes around her neck and end dress with pink heels.

Hayley was studying for her term paper while Steve eats his breakfast while humming... but, it's beginning to annoy his older sister.

"Shut up, Steve. I have term paper due." Hayley told him.

"Ooh, yeah right, community college Big girl. Big girl." Steve said, mocking her. "Hey, you think that diploma will help you land a better section when you're waitressing at the Olive Garden? Cah." Steve mocking her again.

"Think you'll hit puberty before you turn 14?" Hayley mocking him back.

"Why, you want do it with me? Your sick." Steve continues to mock her.

"Steve, you only got one sister. Be nice." Francine said before she turned to Hayley. "And Hayley, Steve's big boy hair isn't going to come in any faster with you taunting him." Francine told her daughter.

"Oh Francine, liebchen, I love the way you rule with an iron fist. You know, perhaps when you are finished there, you would stick you naughty pinkie finger into mein bowl and let me feel you." Klaus flirted.

"Klaus, I don't think..." Francine flustered.

"Your right... when the kids are gone." He whispered.

Mandy, Gaz, and Olga glared at the gold fish for flirting at their mother again. Francine saw Olga's glass was empty.

"Do you want some more orange juice, honey?" Francine asked sweetly.

"Yes mother." Olga answered.

Francine smiled and went to pour more OJ inside Olga's cup. Then, their father and CIA agent, Stan Smith walked in the kitchen.

Stan Smith has short black hair and black eyes. He wears a blue CIA suit with a white button up shirt underneath, a black tie and a little American flag on his suit with black shoes.

"No Roger, you cannot borrow the car." Stan Smith said as he walked into the kitchen.

"You know, you'd think you'd be a little more grateful to the guy who saved your life in Area 51." The big headed, Grey skinned, alien named Roger said as he followed Stan to the end table.

"Look, if my superiors at the CIA found out you were living here, we'd all have memories erased. Did you see Memento... it's not as good the second time... the point is, you are not allowed to leave the house." Stan told the short alien.

"For God's sake, Stan, I just to pick up a pack of smokes." Roger said as he took a seat at the other end of the table.

Stan sighed. "Have you managed to contact your home planet yet?" Stan asked.

"Oh, you know, I was going to do it yesterday, but I got distracted. VH1 was running this 'I love the 80s' marathon. Did you know Lou Ferrigno was deaf... I don't know. Somehow it's hard to take him as seriously." Roger ranted.

Mandy and Gaz finished their breakfast as they put the dishes in the sink and went to sit back down as Gaz pulled out her Game Slave.

"Oh hey, Francine, did you get those Pecan Sandies I asked for?" Roger asked her.

"I'm sorry, Roger. I was at the market yesterday, and I forgot." Francine answered.

Roger sucked the air through his teeth. "Pretty sure I asked for Pecan Sandies." Roger said.

"I'll pick some up this afternoon." Francine told him.

"Francine, you be very careful out there today, we're at terror alert orange." Stan said as he flipped the thing on the fridge from yellow to orange. "Which means something might go down somewhere, in some way, at some point at time, so look sharp!" He told her.

"You know, Dad, it's great that you and your CIA buddies have created a fun little system to keep the masses paralyzed in fear." Hayley said.

"You like shaving your armpits, Hayley? Huh?" Stan asked her. "Cause if the terrorists take over this country, that's the first thing to go." Stan said... as the toast popped out and he shot it multiple times.

"It was just toast, Dad." Gaz said, not taking her off her Game Slave.

"This time it was toast, Gaz. This time." Stan said as put his gun away and sits down at the end table.

"It's okay, this one will be mine." Francine said, picking up the shot toast and sitting next to Stan.

"Hey, Steve, how's it goin' with the girl on the lacrosses team I picked out for you?" Stan asked his son.

"Actually, Dad, I have decided to go for the brass ring. Today, I'm asking out Lisa Silver- head cheerleader and future Mrs. Steve Smith. Yeah, I like the sound of that. Mrs. Steve Smith." Steve fantasized.

"That's my boy. You hear that, Francine? Hey Francine, tell Steve how many girls I dated in high school." Stan said to her.

"I didn't meet you till college." Francine said.

"No, but I told you." Stan reminded her.

"Steve, I sure hope she says yes." Francine smiled.

"Don't worry, she won't turn you down. Your a Smith, and a Smith always gets his girl." Stan said as he grabbed Francine's waist and kisses he neck.

Francine giggled as Klaus was watching this and he had to do something.

"Resist him, Francine. Resist him. You and I are meant to be." Klaus was saying until Stan poured fish food in his bowl. Klaus gasped at his food. "Happy hour." Klaus said before he munched loudly.

"I don't think Lisa Silver of all people would go out with you, Steve." Mandy said.

"And why not?" Steve glared.

"Because you're a loser." Mandy answered, unaffected by Steve's glare.

"Well now, Mandy, don't bury him before he's dead. I think you got a shot, Steve, as long as you don't wear that 'Shazam' shirt." Roger was saying until his broke and he fell and yelled in pain. "Oh, don't everybody help at once." He said to everyone.

"My God, Roger. When was the last time you weighed yourself?" Mandy asked the fat alien.

"Oh, oh, ow. Ow, Mandy. You know, we can't all look like those anorexic aliens in the James Cameron movies." Roger said as he got up and grabbed a doughnut.

"I'm sorry, Roger, but I'm putting you on a diet. Starting today, no more junk food." Francine told him before she took Roger's doughnuts and his cereal away from him.

"Whaaat? No. No, not my Frankenberries. Oh, Francine, please be reasonable." Roger begged when got up on the table... and broke it. "Oh, God, I've got a bear claw in my ass." Roger said, quietly.

 _Time skip: CIA Headquarters._

Stan was at his work in the CIA, sitting at his desk when one of his friends, Jackson came by with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hey Jackson, check out what I bought online." Stan said as he pulled something from his desk. "It's a pencil and the eraser is stuck up Bin Laden's pooper. Ha! Best 40 bucks I ever spent." Stan laughed.

"Wow, you're in a good mood today." Jackson noticed.

"You bet I am. My kid's asking out a cheerleader." Stan told him.

"Steve?" Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"That's right. I tell ya, he's just like his old man." Stan said as another worker passed by. Stan got up ran after him. "Hey Marcus, check this out. The eraser is stuck up Bin Laden's pooper." Stan laughed before going back to Jackson. "He thought it was funny, too." Stan said to him.

 _Time skip: Pearl Bailey High School._

Mandy, Gaz, and Olga were sitting in the cafeteria in Pearl Bailey High School. Apparently, they were so smart, they were allowed to skip a couple grades and ended up there. Mandy and Olga were eating lunch while Gaz finished and played her vampire piggies game. They see Steve trying to woo Lisa Silver.

"Hi, Lisa. Did that hurt so good? It's Steve... Steve Smith. Remember me? Ah, it'll come at you. Hey, want to go out Friday night?" Steve asked as her boyfriend came in, going to beat him up for hitting on Lisa.

"It's okay, baby. I can handle this." Lisa said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, baby." Steve said before Lisa punched him in the face hard.

"That poor idiot. He'll never get a girlfriend." Mandy said Gaz and Olga nodded in agreement.

"Why does he even try?" Olga asked.

"Because he's a hopeless loser who doesn't know any better." Gaz answered.

"True." Olga nodded.

 _Time skip: Outside/sidewalk._

Steve was walking on the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets, sad that he was rejected.

"How could she reject me like... like I was a nobody?" Steve was talking to him before he saw a man walking his dog and a woman talking until the man asked her to come to his apartment and 'pet his schnauzer'. The woman agreed and they walked off.

"Wait a minute, that's it. I just need to get a dog and women will be all over my jock." Steve said as he ran home.

 _Time skip: Smith house._

Stan and Francine were sitting on their couch, watching the CBS news about George Bush received a phone call from God himself in his Oval office. They continued to watch until Hayley came in through the front door and the alarm went off and Stan tackled her to the ground.

"Ow! Dad, get off me. I have to study for my term paper." Hayley told him.

"You know the procedure, Hayley." Stan said while he searched her.

"How come you never search Steve?" She asked her father.

"Now honey, I love you both, but Steve is not a left-wing liberal who I tried to raise properly, but somehow... (beeping) -what's this?" Stan asked as he pulled something from her pocket.

"It's a pack of gum." Hayley answered him as Stan ran outside, threw the gum and ducked and covered.

"All right, it's gum." Stan said as Steve was walking in the house. " Hey champ, when's your big date?" Stan asked his son.

"Um, she was out sick today." Steve answered.

"Well, that's alright, you'll get her tomorrow." Stan said as he and Steve went inside the house.

"Hey listen, Mom, Dad... uh, can I have a dog?" Steve asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not. It's enough that we've got an alien and a goldfish with the brain of a German guy." Stan said as Klaus walked in, seeing Francine's panties.

"Oh Francine, I can see your shmootzplatzen." Klaus said as he looked up.

Francine sighed as she picked Klaus up before he attempted to shove his face into her breasts and she pulled him out.

"Sorry Steve, no dog. I'm more than happy to get you an Etch A Sketch." Stan said to his son.

"Mom..." Steve begged her.

"You know Stan, a dog's not such a bad idea. It might teach Steve the responsibility he'll need for when he one day joins the Army." Francine winked at Steve.

"Are you seriously contemplating a military career?" Stan asked, pointing at Steve.

"Thinking about it." Steve answered.

 _Time skip: 15 minutes later._

Stan got home, got out of his SUV, and opened the front door, bringing Steve's dog.

"Hey, hey, hey. Did somebody order a brand-new dog?" Stan asked happily.

"Oh sweet, Dad. You're the best- what the hell is that?" Steve asked terrified.

"It's a dog." Stan answered.

The dog looks VERY old and also, shaking and losing his hair.

"Oh my God." Roger said, disgusted.

"He can barely stand up." Steve said to his father.

"Well, of course- he's 19." Stan told them.

"Stan, honey, didn't the pound have any younger dogs?" Francine asked him.

"Francine, this dog has character. All right? He was around for the Reagan Administration. He knows how things are supposed to be." Stan said.

"That's just disgusting, Dad." Gaz said, grossed out by the old dog.

"Eh." Steve shrugged.

The old dog was lifting his leg and was trying to pee.

"Oh, damn it, he's gonna pee. No, no, no." Stan winced but the dog only spouted dust. "Nope, just dust.

 _Time skip: Outside/sidewalk._

Steve was walking down the sidewalk with his old dog named Thor.

"Hey dumbass, you're dog's half dead." A girl said as she drove by in her white car.

"You hear that, boy? That girl talked to me, and I didn't even have to talk to her first. Come on Thor, let's go cruise the mall." Steve said as he ran, dragging his dog along the way.

 _Time skip: Night time._

Francine was lying on her bed, wearing her pink gown, reading a magazine while Stan was in his white-tighties, looking himself in the mirror and flexing.

"Francine, you are one lucky lady. You can do anything you want to with this body because you married it." Stan said to her.

"Mm-hmm." Francine hummed.

"I hope you're not taking all this for granted." Stan said in a weird pose.

 _Kitchen._

Roger was in the kitchen, searching for junk food in the cupboard.

"No potato chips, no cupcakes. Damn it Francine, I'm going to hock a loogie in your Oil of Olay." Roger said as he accidentally knocked a bottle from the cupboard and broke it.

 _Back at Mandy's bedroom._

Stan heard a noise downstairs as he grabbed his gun and to the bedroom door.

"Where's your machete?" Stan asked his wife.

"Honey, take it easy." Francine said.

"If I die, you must protect the clan." Stan shouted as Francine pulled out two machete's.

Stan sneaked downstairs from his bedroom to check the noise.

"Osama, is that you?" Stan called out as he heard another noise coming from his right and fired two shots at the source. Roger then came in and turned on the light while holding a banana.

"Geez Stan, what gives?" Roger asked until he and Stan saw Steve's dog lying on the floor bleeding.

Mandy, Gaz, and Olga came downstairs and saw Steve's old dog lying on the ground with bullet holes in him.

"Holy Toledo, you killed your son's dog." Roger said.

"Nice going, Dad." Gaz said.

"It was an accident." Stan said to her.

"Well, don't ask me to bring him back with that E.T. Finger thing, because that's a giant load of crap." Roger said to him.

 _Time skip: Morning._

The Smith family came to the backyard to pay their respects to Steve dead dog.

"God, please watch over the soul of this dead dog and carry him up to heaven, because he sure as hell can't walk- he's dead. Amen." Stan prayed.

"That was beautiful, honey." Francine smiled.

"I used to have a dog. And legs. And arms. I was an Olympic Skier before the CIA switched mein brain with un goldfish!" Klaus shouted.

"Well, what were we supposed to do, just let East Germany win that gold medal? Not on my watch." Stan glared.

"You know, Steve's dog would still be alive if you right-wing lunatics would agree to gun control." Hayley said to Stan.

"You know what I have to say to that?" Stan asked as he tried to fart, but couldn't. "Ah, I thought I was gonna fart." Stan thought.

Hayley, Stan, and Francine left while Mandy, Gaz, Olga, and Steve stayed.

"This sucks. Now I'll never get a girl." Steve moped.

"Wait a minute, is that why you wanted a dog?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah." Steve answered.

The sisters looked at him as they saw his mopey face before one of them sighed.

"We'll help you." Mandy said to him.

"What?!" Gaz and Olga shouted.

"Really?" Steve asked, hopefully.

"If you stop moping and give us you're allowance for the rest of the year." Mandy pointed at him.

"I promise." Steve smiled.

"Good. Now, come on. We're going to the mall." Mandy said as she grabbed his hand while Gaz and Olga groaned and followed them.

 _Time skip: The Mall._

Mandy, Gaz, Olga, and Steve were at the Langley Falls Shopping Mall as they saw two teenage girls talking to each other.

"Alright, Steve, here's the plan. Gaz will pretend she's a thief and snatch that girl's purse. Then you'll chase her down, tackle her, and win that girl's heart. Got it?" Mandy asked him.

"Got it." Steve smiled as Gaz put on a black ski mask.

Gaz ran into the girl as she took her purse.

"Hey, my purse!" The blond teenage girl cried.

"Don't worry, young lady. Hey, you, com back here!" Steve shouted before he tried to chase down Gaz.

Gaz ran as Steve tried to catch up. Keyword meaning 'tried'. He ran out of breath as he reached the escalator. Gaz, however, was long gone. She jumped through the mall window and she was just gone.

 _5 minutes later._

Mandy and Olga were glaring at Gaz who was blushing in embarrassment.

"Okay, I got a little carried away back there." Gaz admitted.

 _Time skip: Hayley's bedroom._

Hayley was sitting on her bean bag chair, working on her paper. She pulled out a twinkie from her twinkie box and was unrapping it when Roger walked by and saw her trying to eat it until a knock came from her boyfriend Jeff Fisher at the window.

"Hey, Jeff." Hayley greeted.

"Hey, babe. Some guy at the restaurant sent his meat loaf back because there was a hair in it, but it's cool, because it was mine! Picnic in the park?" Jeff asked her out.

"I can't; I have this paper due." She declined.

"Bummer. Well, you know what Shakespeare said. I mean, I don't, but I'm sure you do. See ya." Jeff said as he climbed down.

"Chillin' with Jeff. Sounds like fun." Roger said behind her.

"Yeah, but this is due tomorrow." Hayley said as she tried to work, but Roger slammed the computer shut.

"Listen Hayleykins, obviously I can't leave the house, but if you supply me with twinkies, ho-hos, you know, any of your basic white trash foodstuffs that your freakin' mother won't let me have, I'll write your paper for you." Roger bargained.

"What do you know about crime and punishment?" Hayley asked him, curiously.

"You mean besides the fact that the suffering of man is both necessary and useful, which is revealed to us during Raskolnikov's redemption? Nothing." Roger answered, knowingly.

"You got a deal." Hayely said as she put out her hand to shake his, but Roger's sides sploot out alien gunk all over her.

"S-Sorry about that. Once every seven hours, like clockwork." Roger apologized.

 _Time skip: Living Room._

Mandy, Gaz, and Olga were standing near Steve and his date, Hilary Duff as they were sitting at a table eating. Olga kidnapped Hilary and forced her to be Steve's girlfriend. Hayley came in and saw what's going on.

"Oh my God! Mandy, why is Hilary Duff in our house?" Hayley asked her.

"Hilary is here of her own free will because she wants to have dinner with Steve." Mandy answered.

"Hilary, could you pass the salt?" Steve asked her.

Olga pointed a gun at Hilary's head. "Pass him the salt." Olga ordered as Hilary passed the salt to Steve.

"So, as I was saying, student body elections are next week, and I have personally been wedgied by both candidates." Steve told Hilary.

"You hear that, Hilary? Looks like you're a winner with Steve." Mandy said.

"Help me!" Hilary screamed as she ran out the front door.

Mandy tried to go after to her, but Hayley got in the way.

"Mandy, you can't just abduct people like that. It's wrong." Hayley told her, but Mandy wasn't listening.

"Hilary, look out for the mines!" Mandy shouted before Hilary screamed and got blown up. "What did I just say? You heard me. What did I just say?" Mandy asked her sisters and Steve.

"You said, "Look out for the mines." Steve answered.

"I said, "Look out for the mines." Mandy repeated.

 _10 minutes later: Kitchen._

Mandy, Gaz, and Olga were sitting in the kitchen with Roger eating Twinkies before Stan came in and looked at their faces.

"What's wrong, girls?" Stan asked with concern.

"We were trying to get Steve a girlfriend, but it keeps ending in failure." Gaz answered.

"I don't understand. I didn't have this problem getting girls when I was his age." Stan said, confused.

The girls rolled their eyes at his lie. They know he was a ugly loser like Steve.

"Little observation, guys? Steve isn't like you, guys. The four of you are powerful. People are attracted to power, and well, Steve just doesn't have any." Roger explained.

Stan just came up with an idea. "That's it! If Steve needs power, I'll rig the school election and make him student body president!" Stan smiled.

"Can you really do that?" Olga asked.

"Rigging elections is my bread and butter, sweetheart. You know how many votes George Bush actually got in the first election? Seven." Stan said with his arms crossed.

"Lame!" Gaz said, playing her Game Slave again.

 _Time skip: Pearl Bailey High School._

Stan and Steve arrived at the school where the elections were taking place. They are in the hall way where they see a girl named Shelly Maxwell trying to get votes. They were joined by Mandy, Gaz, and Olga as they were planning to win the election.

"All right Steve, now, the key to fixing any election is to cast doubt on your opponent." Stan said, pointing at Shelly.

"Vote Shelly Maxwell for student body president. Shelly for president." She said as Stan approached her.

"Sure, you can vote for Shelly Maxwell... if you don't mind voting for a prostitute!" Stan shouted, pointing at Shelly.

"What?!" Shelly shockingly asked.

"Don't play coy, you cardigan jezebel. I have photographic evidence of you having sexual relations with the Jack-in-the-Box man!" Stan shouted at her again as he showed a picture of a random hooker having sex with him with Shelly's picture head taped on there. The other students were grossed out by this.

"Dad, is that really the Jack-in-the-Box man?" Steve asked him.

"Yeah, he's in our basement if you want to meet him." Stan smiled.

"Freak." The girls muttered.

 _Time skip: Smith basement._

Roger opened the basement door and his eyes widened when he saw the Jack-in-the-Box guy naked and tied up on the floor. They both screamed at each other as Roger shut the door and ran.

 _Time skip: Living Room with Roger and Hayley sitting on the couch._

"You know, I got an "A" on that Paper." Hayley said to Roger.

"My pleasure. Got anything else in the pipeline?" He asked.

"I've got a poli-sci paper." She answered. "You know anything about Henry Kissinger?" She asked him.

"Well, all I know is that he's Jewish, but if you get me some churros, I can probably stretch that into about 12 pages." Roger said.

 _Time skip: Pearl Bailey High School._

Steve was walking down the hallway when he saw his friends smiling and clapping, congratulating him on winning the election. He nodded at them as turned to open his locker when he heard Lisa's voice behind him.

"Hey, Steve, congratulations." Lisa congratulated him.

"Why, thank you, Lisa. Say, uh, I-I was thinking, um, maybe you and I could..." Steve started to say.

"Go out? I'd love to." Lisa agreed.

"Yes! Oh, my God! Score, score, score, score!" Steve cheered until his father showed up in a bubble cloud.

"Women love a man with power." Stan reminded him.

"You were right, Dad!" Steve said back when Roger showed up in a bubble cloud too.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, Stan. I-I was going to take a shower, but we're all out of Prell. You mind picking some up?" Roger asked him.

"Yeah, yeah." Stan answered.

"Thanks. Oh, hey, Steve, kudos on the biatch." Roger smiled at Steve before he and Stan disappeared.

Two male teenagers came out of the bathroom, commenting about their 'streams' being so powerful, and Lisa is disgusted.

"I wish your locker wasn't right next to the boy's room." She said.

"Yeah, me too. Then again, I am Student Body President." Steve said before he and Lisa marched down to the Principal Lewis's office and Steve kicked the door open.

"Smith, what's the meaning of this?!" Lewis demanded.

"Principal Lewis, I'm taking your office. Pursuant to Pearl Bailey High Statute 39-F: quote, "The Student Body President may acquisition any room on school premises for the purpose of conducting school business." Steve said/read to Lewis.

"You can read! The system works!" Lewis cheered before he turned sad. "I'll be back for my stuff." He said while leaving.

"You're amazing, Steve. I'm going to go tell everyone we're going out." Lisa waved goodbye as she left the office.

"This is it. I have absolute power." Steve said to himself before he pressed the button on the microphone. "Doris, could you please send in our high school mascot?" Steve asked, after a few seconds, the buffalo mascot came in. "Welcome, Buffalo. As you must've heard, I've been elected student body president. As such, I can do anything I want, and I want... to ride the buffalo!" Steve shouted as he jumped on the mascot and they wreck the whole office. Few seconds later, the mascot got tired and fell to the floor panting before Doris came in and was shocked at the mess. "Now send in the lunch lady." Steve said to her.

 _Time skip: Pearl Bailey Lunch Room._

Steve and Lisa were enjoying their lunch when Steve said. "The lady's steak is not nearly Salisbury enough! Take it back!" Steve ordered the teenager next to him.

"Steve, you're the greatest boyfriend I've ever had." Lisa smiled at him.

"My dear, I'm just getting started. Bobby, get over here. I want my Shazam shirt dry-cleaned and pressed by 3rd period. Oh, and another thing. All periods will now be called "Steves." Steve said to Bobby.

 _Time skip: Nighttime, Roger's attic._

Roger was eating junk food again in his attic while working on Hayley's paper.

"Mm. Oh, Hayley, you are the best. Mm, now, what else we got here?" Roger wondered when he pulled out a chocolate crocodile. "Chocodiles. I haven't tried those. Oh, oh-ho-ho! Oh, my God, how good are these? Oh, mm, mm, mm, dangerous, mm." Roger said, enjoying the taste in his mouth before Hayley came in.

"How's my paper coming, Roger?" Hayley asked him. "You know, it's due tomorrow morning." Hayley reminded.

"Got it under control, Hayley. Do not worry." Roger said to her.

"Okay." Hayley said.

"By the way, Hayley, oh, my God. These Chocodiles? These Chocodiles, Hayley, oh, my God. These Chocodiles, oh, my God." Roger smiled.

"Um, yeah, they're good. Back to work." Hayley left.

"I'm on it." Roger said, still eating the junk food.

 _Time skip: Morning, Roger's Attic._

It was morning and Roger had a sugar crash and he didn't finish the paper. Roger awoke and gasp at the time.

"Oh, no. Hayley!" Roger said as he ran to her room and shook her awake. "Hayley, Hayley, wake up. I fell asleep. I had a sugar crash, and I fell asleep, and I didn't do the paper!" Roger told her.

"What?! It's due in two hours!" Hayley yelled.

"I know, I know, I'm a douche bag, but the important thing now is to find a way to buy me more ti... Holy frijole, I got an idea." Roger said.

 _Time skip: Hayley's college._

Hayley was standing in front of her teacher holding Steve's dead old dog saying she needs a few days to mourn the dog.

"Well, under the circumstances, I think we can give you another few days with your paper." The teacher said.

"Thank you, Mr. Goodwin." Hayley sobbed.

 _Time skip: Pearl Bailey High School, Hall way._

Steve was walking down the hall way with a smile on his face as he saw the students enjoying their new chocolate lockers. He sees Lisa Silver and walks up to her.

"Oh, hello, gorgeous." Steve said trying to give her a kiss, but she backed away.

"Ew, what are you doing?" Lisa asked.

"I'm- I'm kissing my woman." Steve answered.

"Steve, I like the perks of dating the school president, but I'm not gonna kiss you. I mean, I'm beautiful, and you're... repulsive." Lisa said to him.

"But-but I thought you liked me." Steve slumped.

"Yeah, you were supposed to." Lisa said, leaving.

Steve stood there with his heart broken. He turned to see a couple making out. That sadness turned into rage as he stormed in Lewis's office.

"Attention! There's a new school policy! Anyone caught holding hands, hugging or swapping saliva will be expelled from school permanently!" Steve told the students.

 _Time skip: Smith's Living Room._

Hayley was sitting on the couch, reading a book when Roger showed up.

"Hey, how'd the dead dog work out? Did it buy us some time?" Roger asked her.

"Yeah, he gave me till Monday." Hayley answered.

"Oh, great. Here's my list." Roger said, showing her a list of junk food he wants.

"Sorry, Roger. That was way too close a call. I'm going to do my own work." Hayley told him.

"Wha...? B-But I... Well, where am I going to get my fix?" Roger asked.

"Not my problem." Hayley answered as she left the room.

"You can't do it alone, Hayley. You don't have the skills. You're not smart enough!" Roger yelled as alien gunk squirted out on the couch and chair. "Somebody'll clean that up." Roger said to himself as he walked away.

 _Time skip: Pearl Bailey High School._

Mandy, Gaz, and Olga were sitting in their classroom with other students because their bother went crazy all because Lisa wouldn't kiss him. The girls got tired of this and started to leave the room.

"Hey! Where you three going?" One student asked.

"We're going to teach our brother a lesson." Gaz said, slamming the door behind them.

The girls marched all the way to the Principal's Office and when they stopped at the door, Mandy kicked the door down as Steve gasped in shock.

"Girls, what are you doing? You're supposed to stay in class!" Steve yelled until something scared him.

Gaz was holding a wooden baseball bat while Olga was holding and swinging a pair of Nun-chucks and Mandy was putting on an brass knuckle in her right fist.

"We're here to teach you a lesson, brother." Mandy growled as Steve gulped in fear.

Outside of the building, Stan, Francine, and the police can hear beatings and something breaking inside the Principal's Office for 5 minutes. Then, the girls threw Steve out the window. Stan made it just in time to catch him.

"Son, we need to talk." Stan said to him.

 _Time skip: Smith's kitchen._

The Smith family were sitting at the table, Stan told Steve that he deported Lisa Silver and Steve was happy about it. The Smith family except Francine were eating her stew in the kitchen.

"Mm, great stew, Francine. Hey, where's Francine?" Stan asked.

"She's upstairs, cleaning our room." Mandy answered.

"Oh. Steve, you're awfully quiet, son. Are you still upset about what happened at school?" Stan asked his son.

"I'm fine with that. I just wish I was smoother with the ladies." Steve answered.

Roger's face lit as he came up with an idea. The girls finished their dinner ans went upstairs to their bedroom. They closed the door and locked it. They turned around to see their mother in bondage.

"You know the drill, mother." Mandy said.

"Of course, sweetheart," Francine smiled before Gaz wrapped her mouth with a ball gag.

The girls took off their regular clothing and put on their dominatrix clothing and taking out their sex toys.

"Okay, let's get started." Mandy said, reading their whips.

 _Time skip: Steve's Bedroom._

Steve was sitting on his bed, talking to someone while Roger sat next to him while eating junk food.

"Oh, okay, Melissa, so I-I'll meet you at the arcade tomorrow after school. Bye." Steve hung up. "Thanks for the help, coach." He said to Roger.

"My pleasure, but if you expect to get any boob, I'm gonna need a buttload of Twinkies." Roger told him before his alien gunk spat out. "Uh, gesundheit?" Roger asked while Steve looked away.

 **Chapter 1 is done! Chapter 2 will be here soon. See Ya!**


End file.
